


Treasure

by klutzy_girl



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Patterson treasures both her boys and knows she's lucky to have found the love of two men who absolutely adore her. And they're all pretty excited about her pregnancy.
Relationships: Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom/Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Treasure

The swell of her stomach made Patterson’s pregnancy obvious to everyone and not just those in the know, and she couldn’t help but beam with pride every time someone acknowledged it. She treasured both her boys, and thought herself lucky to have found the love of two men who absolutely adored her. She couldn’t wait to meet these little girls they had created together out of love, as cheesy as that was. “Need me to get you anything?” a concerned Rich questioned his wife when she glanced back into the kitchen.

Patterson shook her head. “Nah, I’m fine for now but thank you. You’re sweet.” And so attentive, which really didn’t surprise her. Rich and Boston were making sure every one of her needs was taken care of. With several months to go, she knew they’d be driving her up the wall soon but for now, she liked the attention they lavished on her.

Boston walked in with a sandwich on his plate and despite her best efforts, Patterson whimpered when she laid eyes on it. Rich chuckled while Boston could only sigh. “I’m giving up my food again, aren’t I? Oh well.” He shrugged and handed it over to her.

Patterson quickly devoured the sandwich and gave him a thumbs up. “Thank you,” she told him once she was done.

He shrugged. “No problem - should probably get used to you stealing my food and start making more.” Boston kissed her and then headed back into the kitchen to make another sandwich.

“Make me one too!” Rich called.

He groaned. “Fine! But I’ll complain when you ask me to - Patterson gets free reign because she’s having our babies.”

Patterson snorted and let out a bark of laughter. “Oh please, you two worship the ground I walk on, especially now,” she pointed out at Rich when he glared at her.

He cocked his head. “True,” he reluctantly admitted, standing up to give her a quick kiss. He thanked Boston with one too when he returned with sandwiches a few minutes later.

“You two are lucky I love you so much,” Boston grumbled as he bit into his food. God, it tasted amazing.

“No, you’re lucky I love you,” a grinning Patterson corrected.

“Eh, she’s right.” Rich couldn’t believe how lucky he was, and knew the two of them felt the exact same way. The treasure hunt - and their subsequent marriage - had been fun and worked out well for them. They couldn’t wait to become parents and meet their twins. Both babies were going to be spoiled rotten by all three of their parents, who already loved them so much they could barely stand it. And despite Tasha, Jane, and Allie’s complaints about pregnancy, Patterson was actually enjoying it so far (although she was sure that’d change, especially since she was carrying two babies at the same time. Her pregnancy experience was already vastly different than her friends’).

When the twins came along six months later, their parents were woefully unprepared (and Rich and Boston panicked when Patterson went into labor, which she made fun of them for later) despite how much they had prepared for this. Rich and Boston insisted on naming the first baby Willa Tetra, something Patterson only briefly objected to (naming a kid after herself made her squirm a bit), while she named the other twin Louisiana Hayden. “We’re parents,” a crying Boston murmured as he walked back and forth across their bedroom with Lulu in his arms.

“It took us long enough to get here,” Rich echoed as he sat by Patterson, Willa in his arms.

“So, we’ve got William, Willa, Boston, Louisiana, and Rich. You’re the odd man out,” Patterson teased.

“Eh, I can wait for the next one - if we decide to have another baby.” Rich brushed off her jokes, too enamored by their daughters.

“Talk to me about it later, when I haven’t recently given birth.” Patterson checked on Willa and then made Boston walk over to the bed so she could make sure that Lulu was fine too.

“Will do.” Boston winked at her and then joined his husband and wife on the bed - thank God they had enough room to fit all five of them.

Patterson treasured her family so much - they had worked so hard to get to this point, and she was so thankful to her boys for finally making her a mom. And she knew how elated they were to be fathers. Willa and Louisiana had upended everything for them, and the three of them couldn’t wait to see their girls develop personalities and grow up.


End file.
